Aspects and examples of the present disclosure are directed generally to child conveyance devices, for example, strollers, and to frame structures and mechanisms to support the stroller and to assist the folding of such strollers. A stroller is generally a chair-like carriage with wheels for transporting a baby or child. Some strollers may include a single seat for receiving a single passenger for transporting. Other strollers may include two or more seats.